


Prelude to Golden Week

by TheEagleFox



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, First Time writing Smut, Hajime is in Reserve Course still, M/M, Multi, Nagito and Chiaki are just referenced, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), Wet Dream, so are other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleFox/pseuds/TheEagleFox
Summary: Hajime gets the opportunity of a lifetime. After Nagito gets an injury and cannot attend a trip his class had won in a raffle at Hope's Peak Academy, the rest of Class 77-B vote for Hajime to fill his spot on the trip.He is beyond excited at this chance to spend a weekend with his closest friends, but the night before he has to leave for the trip Hajime gets the strangest dream involving two of the boys in Class 77-C...but he can't say hedoesn'tenjoy it though...





	Prelude to Golden Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/gifts).



> I was in a big writing mood today, but because For a Lifetime updated a few days ago I just decided to write a few short one-shots for some friends! Anyway this is my first time writing any kind of smut so hopefully it came out alright!
> 
> This can actually serve as a "teaser" or prequel to a smut fic I've been sharing ideas with Lilithium about so...yeah enjoy haha

“Welp, that should be enough stuff to last me the week.” Hajime says as he closes the zipper on his second suitcase, making sure to grab its handle and lay it next to the first suitcase he had packed that was now leaning against his dresser. It's still very hard for him to process that he’s able to go on this trip or, more accurately, that he’s being  _ allowed _ to go on this trip. 

 

Hope's Peak Academy announced that all classes who showed top levels of performance would be submitted into a raffle for a grand praze. Three classes from each of the three class years would be announced as winners, and all the prizes consisted of a paid trip to different locations for Golden Week. 

 

Second years could win a trip to a well-known luxury resort and it was all anyone in Class 77-B talked about. However, given that he was a Reserve Course student Hajime couldn’t attend this trip with his friends if they won, but he would still tease Chiaki about being sure to bring him a souvenir if their class won the trip. 

 

Considering they had a known Ultimate Lucky Student (or more of the Ultimate  _ Bullshit _ ) in their class Hajime wasn’t too surprised to hear that Class 77-B had won one of the slots in the raffle for second years. Class 77-E and Class 77-C had taken the other two slots for the second years. Everyone in 77-B began anticipating the trip as Golden Week slowly approached; Mahiru talked about getting good photos of everyone for a photo album, Chiaki mentioned hitting up every game center and arcade near the resort, and Kazuichi kept whispering to Hajime about how he’d ‘totally get Ms. Sonia’s attention’ while Hajime only wished his friend wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

 

However, about three days before the official beginning of Golden Week Nagito ended up receiving the ‘wave of bad luck’ that usually followed after having a stroke of incredible luck. This bad luck came in the form of getting caught in the crossfire of a prank war between Class 77-C’s Miu Iruma and Kokichi Ouma. A snow cone machine, two rubber ducks, a t-shirt cannon, a bucket of glitter glue, and some conveniently-placed stairs all led to Nagito breaking his arm. 

 

A doctor advised him to stay on campus and be supervised by the faculty nurse in order to make a smoother recovery. So his classmates wouldn’t have to give up their slot on the trip Nagito suggested they simply find someone at school who can fill his spot on the roster, mentioning how he didn’t mind being a stepping stone for an Ultimate student to experience an incredible Golden Week.

 

When Nagito learned that his classmates had chosen Hajime as his substitute he was...not too thrilled. He complained to Chiaki that it would be a waste for an average student like Hajime to just go on a trip intended to be for  _ Ultimate _ students. But after the class rep and others in Class 77-B fought for Hajime’s case, Nagito eventually conceded on the condition that his classmates and Hajime bring him good souvenirs. 

 

He supposes he should thank Nagito for letting him take his spot, even if the guy  _ is _ kind of an asshole and only agreed to let Hajime go because of his classmates.

 

Changing into a plain white shirt and a pair of boxers Hajime lays down on his bed, making extra sure that the alarm on his phone is actually turned  _ on _ and that its set at the proper time. Given that the Reserve Course dorms are a bit farther from the Main Course dormitory, he’ll have to wake up a bit earlier if he wants to get to the pick up zone for the charter buses with time to spare. Though he knows he’ll be able to beat people like Kaito or Akane when it comes to punctuality; maybe if he times it right he could even beat some of the early risers like Nekomaru or Chihiro! With the first day of Golden Week only hours away Hajime goes to bed excited for what this trip could have in store for him.

 

~~

 

Hajime’s dreams definitely seem  _ peculiar _ tonight…

 

_ It starts with him seeing Kokichi and Shuichi waving at him then walking over and wrapping him in a hug, nothing too out of the ordinary. _

 

_ But then they both give Hajime this...look...and before he knows it they are dropping their...towels(?)...and putting their erections on full display for Hajime's eyes… _

 

_ Before he can process anything going on in this dream both boys are on their knees, taking turns sucking on  _ **_his_ ** _ fully erect dick that's leaving beads of pre-cum onto their eager tongues. _

 

_ He...can’t help but think how hot this all looks... _

 

_ Now Hajime is rapidly slamming his fingers into someone’s slicked up hole. A set of moans coupled with a loud sloppy kiss catches his attention -  it seems like both Shuichi and Kokichi are moaning from Hajime abusing  _ **_both_ ** _ of their prostates at once. He feels himself smirk as he slaps Kokichi’s round ass for good measure while simultaneously scissoring his fingers further into Shuichi's opening. _

 

_ Once again on their knees, Kokichi and Shuichi’s faces are filled with an undeniable lust as they eagerly stick their tongues out in front of his slicked member. Hajime rapidly strokes his dick, ready to finish on their faces and- _

  
  


**_*beep beep*_ **

  
  


His alarm goes off…

  
  


The first thing Hajime notices is the stickiness in his boxers, and the painfully obvious erection pitching a tent in said boxers.

  
  


_ “Just..what the hell was  _ **_that_ ** _ all about?? Why did I fantasize about those two of all people?”  _

 

After trying to shake off the contents of his wet dream with a quick shower Hajime steps out of his dorm with his bags in tow as he starts walking to the charter bus zone.

 

But little did he know that the contents of his dream were just a  _ fraction _ of what was to happen to him during this... _ interesting _ week...

**Author's Note:**

> Would you be interested in seeing this au (is it technically an au?) come to light? I may hold a poll once For a Lifetime is in its closing stages to see what fic I should start writing for next!


End file.
